


Rescue

by Amorra710



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Clingy!Jett, F/F, Hawk kills Skye to protect Jett, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jett creates a separate personality, Jett needs Viper, Mainly to protect herself, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective!Viper, Separate personalities, Skye is a piece of shit, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal!Jett, Torture, Viper is kind of a Tsundere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorra710/pseuds/Amorra710
Summary: When Viper’s past comes back to haunt her. What lengths will she go to try and rescue her girlfriend before she becomes just as bloodthirsty as she is against the Kingdom.—————————————When Jett’s mission is compromised and her and her team end up captured by the Kingdom. How long can she last before she breaks under the constant abuse and torture the Kingdoms lab is causing her.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Jett/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 37





	1. How’d it go so wrong...

Waking up, Jett didn’t know how things could have gone so wrong. It was supposed to be a simple Recon mission with Sova and Phoenix. She didn’t know how Kingdom came across there information. Looking around the room. Jett seems to realize she’s in some sort of lab...strapped tightly down to a table with a Radiant ability suppressant collar around her throat. Wearing nothing but her breast bindings and her white boxer briefs.

“Hey!!” Jett shouts to the open air, not knowing if anyone was around. “If you’ve hurt Phoenix or Sova! I swear to fucking god I’ll kill you!!”

A door slowly opens on the opposite side of the door. A man wearing a white lab coat with a clean shaven face and unruly white hair. He steps into the room looking at Jett like she was a piece of meat or something.

“Has no one told you to keep quiet.” He sneers with a devilish grin. Jett gulps softly as he walks towards her bound form. “Hope you can handle pain though you shitty brat...”

Grabbing a needle from the tray that was set down by the table. Jett notices inside of the vial it holds some strange Reddish Purple liquid. Pushing her head aside by roughly grabbing her hair. Lab coat injects said needle into the side of Jett’s neck.

At first Jett doesn’t feel anything accept a mild tingling. Before her entire body starts to feel like it’s burning. Whatever he injected into her it feels like it’s eating at her bones. The only thing Jett can let out is a loud pain filled scream.

On the other side of said Lab facility Phoenix and Sova were being held in their own cells. Both wearing similar collars to the one that Jett was wearing though they were fully clothed, albeit the two were wounded. Phoenix groaned softlly holding his bleeding shoulder where a bullet had lodged itself between his shoulder blades. Looking over to Sova he frowns worried about how labored the Russians breathing is.

"You gonna be okay mate...?" Phoenix asks softly, trying not to gain the guards attention. Sova only nods his head in response. "What are they going to do to Jett..."

Distantly they can hear Jett's feint screams of agony, which cause Sova to flinch slightly. "Torture...most likely" He grumbles.


	2. My girlfriend is what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper finds out Jett's mission was compromised. Omen has to find a way to keep Viper from doing anything rash...or killing Brimstone who was the unfortunate person that had to bring the bad news. Sage and Reyna think of a plan on how to keep Viper distracted, or for the most part calm enough so that Sabine can think rationally. They don't want any casualties to befall them...at least not anymore casualties.

"Excuse me...WHAT?!" An angry Hiss sounds through the break room of the VALORANT headquarters outpost. Viper, VALORANTS resident poison expert. Had just received the news about Jett's capture from Brimstone; Sabine was not at the wheel within Vipers mind at this point and time.

“N-Now Viper...” Brimstone stutters, his fingers combing through his beard. Trying his best to not make eye contact with the angry poison bearing women. “Someone had tipped Kingdom off about the mission...that’s how...that’s how they were able to get the drop on Jett, Phoenix and Sova...”

Omen, who just seemed to materialize out of the shadows behind Viper. Rests a hand tightly onto her shoulder, trying his best to hold her back from doing anything. Even if he didn’t have Cypher here to help cage an angry snake. Omen could at least do this much.

Struggling to try and get Omen’s hands off of her. Viper snarls quietly, glaring daggers at Brimstone. “I may not care what happens to the others. But the only person who can harm Jett and get away with it is me!”

Walking into the main base room. Reyna, having her one hand resting on her hip, the other wrapped securely around Sage’s waist. Looks at Omen humorously as he tries to keep a hold on Viper.

“Now now chica...calm down...we’ll find your little musca.” Reyna states with a teasing smirk. All the while Viper huffs softly, turning her face away to try and hide her blushing cheeks that are shown above her mask.

“N-No one asked your opinion Reyna...why don’t you go back to whatever it is you were doing with Sage.” Viper grumbles.

Sage looks at Reyna’s face once, seeing the small hints of concern within the older girls eyes. Softly resting a hand on said Mexican’s chest, Sage looks to the others within the room.

“Now I know you all are worried for Jett and the others...but there isn’t much we can do at this point and time...” Sage states. “It won’t do us any good to just lounge around and mope.”

Brushing away from Omen, Viper glares at the shadowed man who seemed to be fazing out somewhat. “Yeah whatever...if you need me I’ll be in my lab.” Turning Viper heads out of the room, picking up the lab coat she had set at the entrance to her quarters.

Brimstone turns to look at Sage and Reyna with a grateful smile. “Thanks you two for getting Viper to calm down a little.”

Shrugging Reyna chuckles a little as she says, “It was no problem...always fun to tease little Sabine when I can get the opportunity. Even if I’ll end up with bruises, I’ll know my darling will heal me.”

Blushing darkly Sage shoves Reyna away from her gently as she stutters. “M-Maybe next time I won’t heal you!”

“Sorry sorry dear..” Reyna apologizes lifting her arms up into the air.

Though none of them know how long it will take them to find there missing companions. Or what all could be being done to them at this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter...Second chapter out! I tried to make this one a little longer. And with some lighthearted banter between Reyna and Viper.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jett's torture at the hands of Kingdom's scientists. How are Phoenix and Sova going to deal with an emotionally despondent Jett. None of them knowing that they had already been missing for a little over 3 weeks.

Time moved slowly within Phoenix and Sova's shared cell. The guards weren't paying much mind to them, although Jett's screams of agony had silenced a bit ago. Phoenix was worried for his childhood friend. He had no idea how he'd be able to help Jett, or what was even being done to her.

"Sova...is it just me or does it look like the guards are setting up something?" Phoenix whispers over to the Russian.

"Da, it does...they seem to be making the cell across from us more...comfortable?" Sova says, before hearing the unmistakable sound of a body being dragged into the cell barracks. Sova's eyes widening slightly as he sees Jett, small patches of blood lining in her hair from the cuts along her forehead. Her arms shackled in front of her, needle marks on full display on her bicep and neck.

Phoenix is trying his best to keep his gag reflex from coming up, due to the overwhelming smell of blood. The guards dumping Jett inside of the cell before heading back in the direction they had come. Once in the cell Jett does her best to crawl into the darkest corner of the cell. Curling up into a tight ball as she whimpers softly, murmuring for Viper.

"J-Jett...i-it's gonna be okay..." Phoenix whispers, trying his best to help. Even though he has no idea what could have been done to her.

Jett's form stiffens up from Phoenix voice, wherever she is, Phoenix can tell she isn't able to tell a difference between friendly voice and non-friendly voice. Sighing a little Phoenix rubs his head, looking at the White, blood stained, tank top and grey shorts on.

Meanwhile at the Valorant headquarters, Viper was pretty restless over the facts that Killjoy and Cypher still had no leads on where Kingdoms lap was set up.

"I-I'm sorry Sabine. Whatever technology Kingdom was able to steal from Killjoy during our last mission is causing us to have a harder time tracking them down." Cypher starts to say, when he throws his hands up in mock surrender seeing Viper glaring dangerously at him. "We are trying our best to gather as much data as we can...I know...I know your worried about Jett."

Cypher takes a tentative step closer to Viper, laying a gently hand on her shoulder. "Were all worried about what Kingdom could be doing to her..."

"Y-You don't know anything." Viper snaps, shoving Cypher's hand away, growling. "You have no idea what they can and have done!"

Sighing as he watches Viper shove past him. Tipping his hat a little Cypher turns back to his fallen camera. Leaning down he gently picks it up, starting to dust it off. Looking around slightly he wants to make sure no Valorant agents are around he pulls out a small device, clipping it into his ear.

"Yeah...Command...your Snake is going to cause us problems..." Cypher whispers into the ear piece. "...Yes I'm doing the best I can at Keeping Valorant away from the base for now...Uh huh...so the first test was a success? Good...I have to go I will keep you posted. Hacker out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter. Its been a while...but I got some recent inspiration that helped me to write again.
> 
> Also yes in this AU Cypher works for Kingdom Mwahahahahaha! His wife is ALIVE in this. So long as Cypher works for Kingdom.
> 
> :3 ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Hunter or Hunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being held in Kingdom’s lab for a little close to a month. No sign of rescue and the constant threat to her friends. Jett puts up with more torture and abuse then she could handle. Trying to block it out, a separate personality is starting to form. Unknown to Jett that this is exactly what Kingdom had wanted to happen.
> 
> Will Jett become the hunter? Or the hunted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found some inspiration from Gertrude69’s story The Chase. I’m hoping that I’m doing my character actions and expressions well enough.
> 
> Things are about to get pretty dark. Also I’m getting better at making chapters longer!

Sighing softly as he watches Jett’s bloodied form be dragged and thrown back into the cell across from them. Phoenix can’t help but run his fingers through his slightly greasy hair. It’s been a little close to a month that they had been being held by Kingdom. Each day the guards would come and take Jett away for whatever fucked up experiment they had planned for the day...or whatever it is they did to her to cause her to come back either bloody or bruised.

“Where are Viper and the others...why have they not found us yet?” Phoenix murmurs softly to himself. Looking over to Sova who was laying on the floor, curled up in a thin sheet. The blonde was trying to get as much sleep as he can within this place. Wherever the three of them were being held.

 **Stupid Brit...fucking Cypher, that traitorous son of a bitch...when I-** Jett blinks a little bit, groaning as she rolls over cradling her head. _woah, what the fuck was that Jett...k-keep it together_

Looking over to them as she slowly, albeit with a wince of pain, sits up. Spitting some blood from her mouth Jett chuckles hallowly. 

Unable to contain herself as she says, “Because Cypher’s a fucking traitor.” Jett growls, her lips pulling back in a snarl.

Phoenix’s eyes widen a bit as he swears Jett’s eyes seemed to have glows an eerie amber color. Shaking his head a little, wondering if he just imagined it.

“Why do you say that Jett...Cypher’s a fellow Valorant agent like...like us” Phoenix stutters, watching as Jett tilts her head back slightly laughing a bit louder.

“I know because he fucking destroyed our trackers. He did it while the both of you were sleeping. He hijacked us and is keeping Valorant as far away as possible.” She snaps, punching her bruised hand against the cement floor. Though as her fist hits the cement she rears back a bit, grasping her hand and hissing in discomfort.

Looking at the group through his camera set that he had installed. Cypher sighs softly, he doesn’t understand why he so willingly is working for this company. Nora was getting more and more ill. The Kingdom’s lab medicine wasn’t working. In fact it seemed to be enhancing Nora’s illness. Even if Cypher wanted to help Jett, Phoenix and Sova...where would they go? Kingdom is close to gaining Jett’s favor with the personality she was crafting through the experimentations and torture that Kingdom had created.

“I just hope that...Viper or Killjoy is able to find this place...” Cypher murmurs, turning his attention back to his camera sets. “If kingdom is successful in crafting a separate personality from Jett. Using that personality to do whatever they wish to the world..I must find a way to get the three of them out of here”

While Cypher was dealing with his thoughts on how to break the three Valorant agents from their prison. A strange person dressed in a black cloak comes to stand directly in front of Jett’s cell. A wicked grin forming on their face as they were watching her.

“What do you want...haven’t you dickheads done enough.” Jett snaps, though her eyes widen a little bit at her use of profanity’s. _What is happening to me...why did I just say that._

“Oh? You’ve got a bit of a mouth on you...this hunt will be so much fun!!” The mysterious person claps there hands excitedly. Twirling around a bit before they open up Jett’s cell. Before the wind assassin can do anything a strange collar was secured around her neck. It looks almost identical to the ability suppressant collar she is always forced to wear during the experiments. Although a noticeable difference is this collar has a strange red light blinking on it.

“What the fuck is this thing...” Jett grumbles, fiddling with the collar. The red light seems to stop blinking, before turning to green. Blue lightning crackling around it as a sharp scream of pain leaves Jett’s throat. Clawing at her throat to try and pull the collar away, the young girls legs flailing around wildly.

As quickly as the pain had started, it came to a stop. Jett, lying breathlessly on her cell floor, weakly looks up to the hooded figure in front of her.

“That collar, I wouldn’t suggest fiddling with it or you’ll be in for a _shocking_ time.” They say giggling. “I suggest you start running...”

Quickly scrambling to her feet. Albeit she’s still weak feeling from the events that had transpired earlier in the day. Jett hobbles her way down the hallway, seeing an open doorway leading into some sort of forest room. Not wanting to test if the collar will shock her if she goes to try and open another doorway. The wind girl rushes off into the room, heading into the forest.

She doesn’t know what all will happen. Though deep inside of her brain, Jett knows something dark is coming, something dangerous.


	5. A clue? Or a trap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypher couldn’t take the betrayal he was crafting with Valorant anymore. His wife was dying...and his feelings for a certain shadowy nightmare were becoming more prominent. He does the one thing he think he can do in the minute...he calls Viper...in the same forest that strange person was currently hunting Jett in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a differing take and this is gonna be a bit hard for me to write since this is where the rape part comes in...though I’m not gonna be descriptive with it.

Viper groans the sound of her phone ringing loudly is the thing that brings her from her depressive slump. Picking up her phone Viper answers the call, putting it near her ear.

“Sabine...it’s Cypher...first off...I want to apologize.” Cypher starts, though knowing Viper might try to say something he quickly continues. “Before you say anything I need you to understand. I thought they would be able to make my wife better. They lied...and now...now I don’t even know where I belong anymore.”

Viper’s eyes widen before a venomous growl leaves her lips, “You were the traitor...but why are you calling me?”

From the other end of the call Viper can vaguely make out the sounds of someone’s maniacal laughter. Shivering a little, some veige part of her hoping Cypher isn’t the one being hunted.

“It’s not me that person is after Viper...I-I should have helped you sooner.” Cypher whispers, the small part of his robotic voice cracking a little. “Jett...she’s getting worse...Kingdom...they...they want to make her a weapon Sabine...”

Cypher can hear the phone tumble slightly and hit the floor. He figures Viper may have dropped it...due to the similar situation Viper had told him about when she had first joined Valorant... when he was still a spy for Kingdom. Hearing a slight shuffling before the phone is picked back up and he can veigly here Viper let out a breath.

“H-How is she...mentally I mean...” Viper whispers.

Cypher gasps softly seeing Jett dashing through the woods near where his hiding spot was. He quickly ducks into the open husk of a tree. Though he keeps the phone line open so that Viper can hear what’s going on.

“ **Why run when we could kill the bitch..** ” Jett growls to herself. Stumbling a little holding at her head. “N-No, I’m not going to kill just to kill...”

 _Oh Jett..._ Viper thinks sadly, hearing the distinct differing tones of voice in her girlfriend. _Your brain created a separate personality....to try and help you cope..._

“Foooooound you...” Viper can hear a distinct feminine voice. Before the sound of something hitting Jett, causing her to tumble to the floor.

“O-Oh no....they wouldn’t let...no of course they would...” Cypher whispers, his eyes widening as he had poked his head out from his hiding spot.

“G-Get off!! No! Stop! What are you doing!!” Jett’s scream can be heard through the phone.

“Cypher what is happening!” Viper hisses, as she had sat up fully from her bed. Starting to pace the floor of her bedroom.

A loud tear filled scream reverberates through the phone. Cypher doesn’t know how to tell Viper exactly what’s happening. All he can veigly see is the cloaked person holding Jett tightly against the floor. The person’s lips kissing along her throat and collarbone.

“Let me go! Please! Someone! Viper!!!” Jett screams out, before a hand roughly covers her mouth to silence her screams for help. Though Viper can still faintly hear Jett’s muffled sobbing in the background.

“Cypher...p-please do something...” Viper pleads weakly, her own tears cascading down her cheeks. “At least...tell me where there base is...so I can burn the place to the ground...”

Sighing weakly to himself, trying his best to block out what all is happening just a few feet from him. He pulls out his little portable laptop, typing in his passcode before sending his current location, anonymously to Viper’s computer.

“I-I sent you the needed information...” Cypher whispers. “I-I’m afraid I won’t be able to return with you three, as I fear Jett may want to kill me.”

Nodding her head a bit Viper sighs. “Once there safe...after everything...especially with the fact m-my girlfriend was just...” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Viper is trying not to let herself cry anymore. “We’ll see Cypher...thank you.”

Turning towards her chests of poison, taking up a small suitcase. Viper begins to pack up enough supplies to last her the trip. Wondering if she should bring Reyna or Sage with her.

“I guess...that’s the best I can ask for..” Cypher whispers before he hangs up the phone. Hearing movement close to him, Cypher turns his head once more. Seeing the figure picking up Jett’s nude form. Seeing the white haired girl trembling in the person’s arms as they were heading further into the forest. Though he thought he saw a Fox nearby the person. “I-I have to leave here...before I’m noticed.”

Quickly making his way out from the forest he heads back in the direction of his Kingdom barracks. Though along his way he notices the cloaked figure bringing Jett into what he assumes is there room. He didn’t want to question how this person got here before he did...even if he wants to try and help Jett. Cypher knows that it would just lead to more trouble then he’s already in.

Cypher whispers, “I’m sorry Jett...”

Turning his back towards the girl as the person’s bedroom door had just shut behind him. He can barely hear Jett’s voice crying out for help...for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I had such a hard time writing this...I at least hope it’s somewhat decently long. Though I am trying to purposely keep the person in the cloak a secret. ;) though I did give a hint on who it could be. And if you guess it correctly well, let’s just say this person’s upbringing was VERY different from canon.


	6. Late night rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper manages to infiltrate the Kingdom’s base. Even if she wants to burn this god forsaken place to the ground. She doesn’t know where Jett, Phoenix or Sova is being held. Though with Cypher managing her way through undetected will it work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope with me updating this chapter it could inspire a loyal reader of mine. I think you know who you are :). I’m desperate for your next chapter. I’m hoping me writing this can help you to write your own chapter. I also skimmed some things that I originally had planned but forgot about.

“I knew I should have woken up Reyna...but then Sage would have tagged along...” Viper mutters to herself as she was silently trekking her way through the Ice Box’s interior underground building. “What a pain..”

Coming to a crossroads in the hallway she had been trekking. Viper rubs the back of her head, looking down each hallway to maybe get an idea to where they lead. She didn’t know where Kingdom kept there prisoners in this facility. Though she wanted to try and find her teammates and girlfriend as quickly as possible. Viper wanted to just start tearing her way through the facility to burn everything to the ground.

“First find Phoenix, Sova and Jett...then worry about burning the place to the ground Sabine..” Viper murmurs, clenching her gloved fist tightly.

Hearing a slight commotion coming from the left hallway, Viper starts to make her way down it. Trying to keep herself in the shadows as to not be spotted by Kingdom’s security camera’s.

Moving further down that long hallway the commotion seems to be getting louder. The voice eerily familiar and the slight metallic scent of blood filling the air. Viper’s pace quickens just slightly, her head fearing the worst. Though she slowly comes to a stop in front of a doorway. Seeing a bunch of Kingdom guards struggling to keep Jett under control. From her position Viper can barely make out Jett’s features. Though she can barely hear any vocal words leaving Jett’s lips as animalistic growls and other sounds are leaving her.

“ **RELEASE ME! I’LL KILL YOU! AAAARGH!** “ Is the only realistic thing Viper can make out. Though the voice she hears...it’s not the same soft caring voice Jett normally uses. This voice was deeper...more guttural.

Seeing the guards moving, still carrying Jett’s struggling form, and entering a shadowed area of the hallway. Viper quickly and easily dispatches the two guards. Watching Jett scramble to her feet, though the sound of her bare feet lightly padding the floor and a snarl. Seems to freeze Viper in place.

“J-Jett...it’s me...it’s Viper...” Viper whispers, seeing Jett’s snarl slowly loosen a little, though she tilts her head slightly looking at Viper with confusion.

“ **Safe...?** “ Jett’s guttural growl speaks softly. Viper just now seems to notice the slight red hue within Jett’s normal sky blue irises. Though the red is slightly wavering.

“Yes Jett...your safe _mause_ I’m here to get you Phoenix and Sova home...” Viper whispers, taking a nervous step towards Jett. Seeing her mostly nude form covered in blood. A bit of blood lining around the corners of Jett’s mouth as well.

Soon enough Jett’s eyes slowly slip closed as she falls into Viper’s waiting arms. Scooping Jett up, she turns her head practically jumping a little when she sees Omen standing beside her. Phoenix and Sova passed out on his back.

“I can get us back to headquarters by traveling through the shadows....” Omen murmurs. “Though I know you don’t much care for that kind of travel...”

Sighing softly, while laying a tender kiss on Jett’s sleeping forehead, she looks towards Omen, nodding a bit. “It’s okay...just this one time though you cloaked freak.”

Chuckling a little seeing a little blush on Viper’s cheeks. Taking his free hand he rests it on Vipers shoulder before the small group seemingly dissolve into the shadows.

Viper may not understand all that had happened to Jett. But by the amount of Blood she had seen on her person. Something must have happened...or Jett snapped and killed anything in front of her...

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes before you say anything I know some of my writing may seem scattered. I still hope your able to follow the plot at least semi-decently.


End file.
